


“I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU THINK I DON’T NOTICE”

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Couch, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie and Davey discuss keeping their relationship secret. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU THINK I DON’T NOTICE”

Crutchie planted himself on the best seat in the Jacobs house.  
“Hey, sorry,” said Davey. “Les has been keeping the other chair in his room. I could get it for you. I should have gotten it for you.”  
“It’s cool, you’re my favorite chair.”  
“Thanks.” Davey hooked one arm around Crutchie’s waist and the other under his legs and pulled Crutchie closer. “Is this okay?”  
“Great.”  
“Great.” Davey reached for the remote. “So what do you want to watch?”  
“Doesn’t matter. But, speaking of Race.”  
Davey smiled. “Okay." 

 

"He texted me today, saying he wanted to go over math notes tonight. I told him I was busy and he asked why and I realized I didn’t know what to tell him.”  
“Oh?”  
“I mean, I wanted to tell him. I’m not above bragging. But I didn’t know if you’d want me to tell him.”  
“That we’re dating? I don’t know. Should we tell him? Should we tell the others?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Davey sighed. “I don’t look forward to being teased about this.”  
“Yeah, let’s acknowledge our friends are jerks.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And will never let us hear the end of this.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And will make a lot of buttsex jokes.”  
Davey’s face went a shade of coral.  
“See,” said Crutchie before kissing one of Davey’s burning cheeks,“Albert would destroy you.”  
“So,” Davey cleared his throat, “we don’t tell them?”  
“Maybe not for a while.”  
“Can I tell Katherine? Because I kind of already told Katherine.”  
“I know.”  
“How?”  
“Because you tell Katherine everything. I’m sure she’s happy she doesn’t have to hear you pining for me anymore.”  
“I was pretty awful. I guess it’s no more midnight tear filled phone calls for her.”  
“Yup,” said Crutchie, “I’m known to have that effect on people.”  
“Definitely,” said Davey. “So, we keep this a secret for now?”  
“I think so.”  
“I’m going to put it out there that around the guys there should be none of this.” He gave Crutchie’s waist another squeeze.  
“Right. Or this.” He gave Davey quick kiss.  
“Definitely not.” Davey took his one arm from under Crutchie’s legs and found one of Crutchie’s hands and interlocked their fingers. “This won’t do.”  
“Or this.” Crutchie pointed to Davey’s eyes.  
“My face?”  
“No Dave, look at me.”  
“Okay.” Davey looked into Crutchie’s intense eye contact.  
“Look at me.” He put his hands on either side of Davey’s face.“  
"I am.”  
“Look. At. Me.”  
“Crutchie.”  
Crutchie kissed him again.  
“Cool,” said Davey. “But I’m still confused.”  
“Sorry, I meant this.” He pointed to Davey’s eyes again. “This look filled with affection thing. That’s gotta go.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup.”  
“That’s going to be tough.”  
“Yes, I know.”


End file.
